


At Last

by KennaxVal



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	At Last

"Goodness, that feels quite soothing."

Eleanor sank into the tub, feeling the soothing hot water and safe as Hannah's arms enveloped her. It was sweet of Hannah to let Eleanor opt for baths instead of showers. Not that Eleanor was intimidated by them anyone, she just wasn't used to them yet. 

Through all of Eleanor's struggles to adapt to a new era, Hannah was by her side, always ready to support her. The technology was difficult to integrate into her life, but Eleanor found herself contemplating the cultural changes, and what they meant to her life.

When she was alive, Eleanor dreaded her eventual union to some ghastly individual who only brought assets and his socially acceptable gender. She'd spent years trying to convince herself that she was merely confused and that she really wanted to be with a man. But all of that changed when Hannah came into her life.

Eleanor remembered how the sick feeling in her stomach melted away, and the burden on her soul was lifted. She remembered feeling genuinely excited for the first time, and grateful that she could finally be faithful to her hearts desires.

And now, Eleanor was precisely where she wanted to be. Bathing with Hannah and feeling an urge that she struggled to put into thoughts. When she noticed the lustful look in Hannah's darkened eyes, she felt her core heat at the alluring sight.

Suddenly, Hannah stood up taking Eleanor's hand. The former ghost didn't know what was about to happen, but she was sure it would be something special. They both dried off, but when Eleanor walked towards their closet, Hannah lightly grabbed her hand.

"How about we forgo clothes for now?"

Eleanor was intrigued. It still seemed such a scandal for two unmarried women to lay about in the nude, but she was learning not to care about the antiquated notion of what constituted a scandal. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, this was what she wanted to do.

As Eleanor laid down on their bed, Hannah hoovered over her, peppering her freshly washed skin with kisses. This made the ghost twitch at the feeling pooling within her. Perhaps they would enjoy another lovely snog. But Eleanor wanted more. She wanted to go as far with Hannah as possible.

"Hannah, do you think we might..." She felt too embarrassed to say the words. Instead, she motioned downward, hoping that her girlfriend would catch the meaning. 

And much to Eleanor's delight, Hannah smiled and began kissing her thighs, slowly going inward. With each kiss, anticipation built up within Eleanor. The possibilities of what she was about to experience flooded her mind in a most beautiful way.

But then Hannah stopped. Eleanor practically sprang up, demanding to know what was wrong.

"Nothing at all," Hannah replied with a dreamy look on her face. It was the kind of look that said "I love you" without having to voice the words. "I just know this is your first time with oral, and I wanted to be sure this is what you want."

Eleanor eagerly nodded. "This is what I what. And I want it desperately."

With the green light, Hannah proceeded, starting with a finger to part Eleanor's wet folds. And once the ghost adjusted to that feeling, Hannah eased a second finger, then began to lightly pump before she finally plunged her tongue inside.

Eleanor moaned out Hannah's name, demanding that she continue this divine brushing against her inner walls. She grasped onto Hannah's hair, making sure not to pull too tight, but hoping that her grip communicated her pleasure. It would seem a shame if Hannah didn't know just how much this meant.

For the first time, Eleanor found herself letting loose. She didn't concern herself with being proper, what the neighbors would think, nor anything else except Hannah's tongue inside her. Her girlfriend made her come time and again, seeming to make up for lost time. Not that it mattered to Eleanor, she waited centuries for this, and it was worth every second. 

After a while, Eleanor found herself breathless. As much joy as she felt, she wanted nothing more than to bask in the glow of love between her and Hannah. Her girlfriend crawled up to give her a kiss. Never had Eleanor wanted to kiss her precious Hannah more. Thanks to this beautiful woman, Eleanor experienced love, safety and most of all, happiness, at last. Now she wanted to return the favor.

Once she caught her breath, Eleanor reached around to smack Hannah on the butt and lay her girlfriend down. Hannah laughed at this much friskier version of Eleanor.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Eleanor smirked at the question and leaned in between Hannah's legs. Very slowly, she parted Hannah's folds with her tongue, delighting in the taste. She looked up for the go-ahead from Hannah and proceeded. If she had known what she was missing, she might have indeed given in to despair. But that didn't matter now. Hannah gave her a gift that would be a part of her soul forever. And at last, it was her turn to give it as well.


End file.
